TU ERES MI MIKO
by VirPapilionem
Summary: Otra chica además de Kagome logra retroceder 500 años al pasado para ayudar en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla Shikon, Kagome al darse cuenta de que ella es una sacerdotisa más capaz y mejor preparada que ella entristece y es así que decide mejorar pidiéndole que la entrene. NOTA: La historia es de mi autoría y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Era una tarde lluviosa en la época del Sengoku, dentro de un pozo antiguo de piedra y madera yacía una chica inconsciente que poco a poco fue despertando al comenzar a sentir el agua recorrer su rostro. Lentamente se incorporó al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que la tierra y el agua comenzaban a formar lodo a su alrededor, en ese momento trató de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en la pierna izquierda la detuvo así que recorrió la abertura de su vestido sólo para darse cuenta de que ésta tenía un enorme morete en la pierna y su tobillo se encontraba completamente inflamado lo que ocasionó que la zapatilla que llevaba se desabrochara, después miró su pierna derecha la cual se encontraba con varios rasguños al igual que la otra. Trató de apoyarse entonces completamente con las manos, pero se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho no tenía fuerza.

\- Y ahora como voy a salir – dijo para sí misma al momento que soltaba un suspiro.

El nivel del agua comenzaba a preocuparle ya que en la posición en la que estaba, ésta ya comenzaba a cubrir sus piernas.

\- Ni hablar – dijo y una vez más trato de ponerse de pie con todas sus fuerzas, apoyo una mano en el suelo y otra en la pared del pozo al momento que comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente, pero una punzada recorrió su pierna izquierda haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, después de tomar aire continuó incorporándose. Cuando al fin lo logro suspiro profundo y empezó a escalar aquella pared como pudo, sus manos iniciaron a sangrar a la mitad del camino y sus piernas a dejar de responder, pero sabía que si se rendía caería y esta vez nada la salvaría de una fractura en sus extremidades inferiores.

Cerca de un templo abandonado pasaba una pequeña caravana compuesta por un Daiyōkai de cabellos plateados y ojos color ámbar, una niña de cabello y ojos castaños que viajaba sobre un dragón de dos cabezas y un pequeño Yokai verde. El Daiyōkai alcanzó a percibir en ese instante que de aquel templo emanaba un aroma a tierra mojada mezclado con sangre y un toque de otro aroma que no alcanzaba a distinguir y que a la vez le parecía delicioso, se quedó pensando en esto hasta que la voz de la pequeña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Cree que podremos descansar en ese lugar abandonado? Tengo frío y sueño.

Él lo pensó un minuto y al darse cuenta de que aquel templo ya no era un lugar sagrado y la curiosidad por saber de quién era ese aroma a sangre que provenía de él, el Inu comenzó su rumbo hacia el templo seguido de los demás y al entrar se dieron cuenta del ambiente tan solitario y hasta cierto punto lúgubre que tenía aquel templo.

\- Jaken – Hablo Sesshomaru

\- Si amo bonito.

\- Recoge algunas ramas para hacer una fogata y busca algo con lo que pueda cubrirse Rin, no quiero que se enferme.

\- Como ordene amo Sesshomaru

El Inu continuó caminando hasta lo más profundo del templo donde encontró la salida a un jardín, sus ojos seguían buscando lo que hacía que Yako, estuviese tan ansioso.

-**_ Sé que debe estar por aquí _**

_\- Hmp, _

_\- **Tu estas tan ansioso como yo… - **_

\- ¡Mire señor Sesshomaru, Una princesa! – gritó Rin interrumpiendo la discusión que éste tenía con su bestia interna – y parece que está herida – sentenció con tristeza.

El Inu fijó su mirada en el punto que le señalaba la pequeña y efectivamente en el fondo y al pie de un pozo de piedra, se encontraba recargada una joven de piel tan blanca como la misma luna que respiraba con dificultad, efectivamente parecía una princesa ya que llevaba su cabellera negra recogida con pequeños adornos en plata, un vestido largo y muy pegado a su cuerpo de color uva, con pequeña pedrería en su pecho y junto a ella se encontraban sus zapatillas. Después de mirarla detenidamente y olfatear con detenimiento, Sesshomaru se percató que de ella emanaban los aromas que había percibido unos minutos antes de llegar al lugar, mirándola detenidamente alcanzaba a ver que en sus brazos corrían pequeños hilos rojos de sangre al igual que de sus piernas y pies.

\- Señor Sesshomaru… ¿Cree que este bien?

\- Rin, ve con A-Un – Se percato que una presencia de otro Yokai de bajo rango se acercaba

\- Pero…

\- Se una niña buena y quédate sobre él.

Rin asintió y en cuanto se fue, de entre los arboles salió un demonio ciempiés que se dirigió directamente a la joven, el Inu estuvo a punto de sacar su espada cuando se dio cuenta de que un campo de Reiki protegía a la joven.

\- _Conque otra Miko - _pensó para sí mismo – **_tentador_**_\- _afirmó Yako.

Miraba la escena con detenimiento, aquel ciempiés se había llevado una buena descarga a pesar de que la Miko se encontraba considerablemente débil, una segunda embestida logro debilitar el campo, el cual hizo que esta reaccionara y para cuando llegó la tercera apenas si pudo esquivar al demonio. Sesshomaru por su parte había decidido mirar hasta donde era capaz la Miko en su estado actual. La joven sólo podía esquivar y encestar algunos cortes con sus manos envueltas con su Reiki en forma de navaja.

\- ¡Serás mi cena!

Gritó el demonio mientras perforaba el hombro de la chica con uno de sus brazos y esta soltó un alarido de dolor. Al zafarse del agarre del demonio dio un paso en falso que la hizo caer en un pequeño acantilado que terminaba en un claro de agua siendo perseguida por el demonio y este a su vez por el Inu. La chica rodo al momento de su caída recibiendo varios golpes los cuales la dejaron inconsciente mientras el ciempiés se deleitaba al saber que por fin obtendría su cena, estaba a punto de dar la estocada final y comenzar a devorarla cuando una espada lo decapito haciéndolo caer inerte.

Sesshomaru quedo frente al cuerpo inmóvil de la Miko y después de unos segundos la tomó entre sus brazos para regresar al templo. Ya en el se encontró con Rin y Jaken.

\- ¿Amo bonito que ocurrió? ¿Por qué trae a esa humana con usted?

\- Señor Sesshomaru ¿Qué le sucede a la princesa?

\- Vamos de inmediato al castillo

\- ¿Por qué amo Sesshomaru?

\- Rin necesita un buen baño caliente y la princesa que la curen - Dijo lo último mirando Rin a lo cual ella asintió.

Sesshomaru se volvió una estela de luz y Rin y Jaken salieron a toda velocidad montados en A-Un.


	2. CAPITULO I- LUNA MENGUANTE

**CAPITULO I.- LUNA MENGUANTE**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_La luz de luna iluminaba toda la noche y una hermosa melodía de flauta apenas si se escuchaba invadiendo poco a poco todas las habitaciones de aquella casa, en el techo ya hacia un Yokai de cabellos largos y plateados que brillaban a la luz de la luna llena tocando una hermosa y embriagante melodía en su flauta, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña de largos y lacios cabellos que lo miraba fijamente desde el jardín._

_\- ¿tú eres el guardián de la luna? – preguntó mientras señalaba la Luna Menguante de su frente._

_\- Algo así, Soy el Lord de los vientos del Oeste y amo y señor de la Casa de la Luna – dijo abriendo sus ojos ambarinos y sonriéndole mientras bajaba a su lado._

_\- ¿tú eres el que toca todas las noches esa cosa afuera de mi ventana?_

_\- ¿Me has escuchado?_

_\- Si_

_\- ¿Y por qué no salías?_

_\- porque ahora es diferente – El Inu sólo la miro con curiosidad – antes era pequeña y no podía moverme yo solita, ahora tengo 5 años y no necesito que alguien me baje de la cama… tú también te has dado cuenta de eso, ya que ya no entras a mi cuarto a tocar música. – dijo esto último con un poco de tristeza._

_\- Y te gusta que entre a tu habitación a tocar._

_\- Si, me gusta escucharte… contigo en el cuarto sé que no entraran demonios a asustarme – El Inu suspiro y rio un poco ante esta declaración pues él era el demonio más poderoso que existía._

_\- Ven mi pequeña Mizuki, te enseñare a usar la flauta para que me recuerdes todo el tiempo._

_El Inu se recostó a los pies de un árbol y atrajo a la pequeña a su regazo, acto seguido comenzó a explicarle como se tomaba aquel instrumento al mismo tiempo que tocaba para ella, la pequeña por su parte lo miraba con adoración, como cualquier pequeño que se encuentra con su héroe. _

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Sesshomaru caminaba por uno de los pasillos de su palacio con la chica en sus brazos, la sangre no dejaba de brotar a pesar de la presión que este hacía en su hombro lastimado.

\- ¡ALGUIEN TRAIGA A LA CURANDERA DAI! – Ordeno y unas sirvientas salieron corriendo después de hacer una reverencia a su Amo.

Detrás de él le seguían la pequeña Rin y Jaken en silencio, pero con paso apresurado.

\- ¿Cree que la princesa se recupere señor Jaken?

\- Claro que no es una simple humana, morirá en cualquiera momento…-

\- Jaken, será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te estrangule… ¿Esta claro? – Le interrumpió su amo mientras le dedicaba una mirada profunda y siniestra.

\- Si amo bonito – soltó al darse cuenta de la molestia de su amo.

Sesshomaru entro en una habitación quedando inmóvil unos segundos.

\- Jaken, lleva a Rin a su habitación y después ve a ver por qué no está aquí Dai. - tras esto último cerró la puerta dejado a ambos de pie afuera de ella.

\- Creo que el señor Sesshomaru no quiere que la princesa muera… ¡¿Se habrá enamorado?! – dijo lo último con gran sorpresa y alegría.

\- ¡No estés diciendo esas cosas niñas!... menos mal no te ha escuchado, vamos a tu habitación para poder hacer lo que me pidió el amo – Ambos se retiraron dejando el pasillo completamente solo.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Sesshomaru, quien recostaba a la Miko suavemente en el futón grueso, que más bien parecía una cama, para después proceder a quitarle aquella extraña vestimenta, rasgando el vestido de los lados para no lastimarla, teniéndola ya en ropa interior pudo darse cuenta un poco más de la gravedad de su estado. La chica tenía ambas piernas golpeadas y amoratadas, un tobillo hinchado con posible fractura, en su abdomen se encontraba otra herida profunda que no había notado y de la cual emanaba sangre, desgarro el vestido una vez más y con la tela colocó su mano haciendo presión para que no sangrara, realizó lo mismo con la herida que ya sabía que se encontraba en el hombro; el pecho se encontraba enrojecido por los golpes y levemente rasguñado y los brazos, al igual que las piernas sólo se encontraban con golpes y moretes.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron Miko?

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Mizuki, se encontraba sentada en el regazo de aquel Yokai que la visitaba todas las noches tocando la melodía que durante años él había tocado para ella al pie de su ventana._

_\- ¡Ya se tocarla como usted me enseño! ¿Me dirá su nombre ahora?_

_\- ¡Mu bien Mizuki!... ahora yo cumpliré mi promesa… mi nombre es Sesshomaru – le respondió con una cálida sonrisa._

_ \- Sessho…maru – rezó para sí misma mientras se ponía de frente a él y se acurrucaba en su pecho._

_\- Ven pequeña, te llevaré a tu cama_

_La tomó entre sus brazos para de un salto llegar a la ventana de su habitación y entrar en ella, acto seguido la recostó en su cama._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

\- Sesshomaru – susurró la joven que aún estaba inconsciente y esto hizo estremecer al Yokai que la cuidaba mientras la miraba fijamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con brutalidad para dejar entrar a una Yokai de avanzada edad.

\- ¡DIOS MÍO MUCHACHO! ¿Pero que le has hecho a esta pobre criatura!

\- Nada, así la encontré en el bosque.

\- ¡NO MIENTAS!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡TRATASTE DE MATAR A ESTA JOVEN, NO ME ENGAÑAS! – la anciana le gritaba mientras tomaba unas esponjas y comenzaba a limpiar el cuerpo de la chica

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – le replicaba mientras quitaba sus manos de las heridas y arrimaba más vendajes y agua caliente - ¡Ya te dije que así la encontré en el bosque!

Ambos entraron en una discusión mientras cada uno hacia lo que tenía que hacer para curar a la Miko. Los sirvientes que se encontraban afuera sólo podían escuchar la discusión de aquellos dos, era bien sabido por los sirvientes que sólo esa mujer podía contestarle de esa forma a su Lord sin temor a ser asesinada por él ya que ella había sido su nana cuando era pequeño.

Después de haber lavado el cuerpo y las heridas, ambos se encontraban más calmados y hablando tranquilamente mientras la anciana suturaba las heridas de la joven.

\- Entonces, dime que paso con la joven

\- La encontré dentro del templo abandonado junto a un pozo, ya se encontraba mal herida cuando otro demonio de menor rango la atacó.

\- Y como buen Yokai Lord del Oeste no hiciste nada para ayudarla – afirmo con enojo – tu padre estaría decepcionado por esa actitud tuya hacia los humanos.

\- Eso no me importa – respondió con desdén – si no hubiese hecho nada, ella no estaría aquí.

\- ¿Entonces? – Dai arqueo una ceja

\- La joven supo defenderse muy bien para el estado en que se encontraba, simplemente quise ver las capacidades de esta Miko y debo decir… que es una Guerrera exquisita – sonrió con malicia.

**\- **Ya veo – la Yokai sonrió - "_Sesshomaru, estas cayendo en las mismas tentaciones de tu padre" –_ pensó para sí misma. – Toma esto – le entrego un balde con agua tibia y unas escancias.

\- ¿Y esto?

-Lava su cabello mientras yo termino con su cuerpo y la visto ¿o acaso creías que la dejaría aquí desnuda?

El Yokai solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a verter agua en su cabello junto con las soluciones para después masajearlo lentamente, enjuago el cabello de la Miko para después secarlo y cepillarlo con cuidado.

\- ¿Por qué la salvaste? – interrumpió Dai los pensamientos del Inu

\- Rin me lo pidió – Mintió

\- Sesshomaru, sabes que puedo leerte como un libro… se cuándo mientes y cuando no.

\- No tengo por qué explicarte mi actuar.

\- Dile a Yako, que espero que sepa lo que hace… espero que sepan lo que ambos hacen

\- Hmp. – termino de cepillar los cabellos y los ato en una coleta floja para no presionar mucho su cabeza, acto seguido la levanto entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado, la chica vestía una delgada Yukata blanca, la cual hacia más fácil sentir su piel y divisar sus curvas.

\- Gracias Dai.

\- Vendré a verla mañana, tendré que hacerle revisiones diarias para evitar cualquier peligro

Sesshomaru asintió y ambos salieron de aquella habitación.

\- ¡Ami!

\- ¡Si mi Lord!

\- Necesito que dejen impecable esta habitación y traigan vestimenta apropiada para la Dama que traigo en brazos, así como instrumental de curación y otro futón, lo quiero todo listo para mañana temprano… Dai, por favor dile que necesitaras.

\- ¡Cuente conmigo amo! – respondió Ami haciendo una reverencia.

El Inu dejo a ambas mujeres afuera de esa habitación y se encamino a la suya que se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo. Entró en su habitación y deposito a la Miko en el futón con cuidado de no lastimarla para después ir a tomar una ducha a su baño.

Salió después de unos minutos con una Yukata y secándose los cabellos con una toalla, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la joven que ahora parecía relajada.

\- Vaya problema en que me metí

Se metió entre las sabanas acurrucándose a su lado, dejando que su aroma lo impregnara por completo. La abrazó con delicadeza para no lastimarla y aspiro su cabello deleitándose con su aroma.

\- Sólo por esta noche, me permitiré disfrutar este aroma.


	3. CAPITULO II- OJOS AZULES

**CAPITULO II.-**** OJOS AZULES **

-_ ¡Vaya pesadez! Me duele todo el cuerpo, como si un carro me hubiese arrollado – _pensaba la joven mientras trataba de incorporarse.

\- Será mejor que no te esfuerces o esas heridas se abrirán nuevamente – le ordeno una voz fría desde el otro lado de la habitación. - finalmente despiertas humana – miró directamente a la joven que se encontraba descansando en su cama, realmente era hermosa, su cuerpo se alcanzaba a delinear gracias al yukata blanco que parecía fundirse con su piel y que al mismo tiempo contrastaba perfectamente con sus largos cabellos negros y luego estaban sus ojos tan azules y profundos como el mismo mar, la miro de arriba abajo, deleitándose, escudriñando cada centímetro de su ahora protegida.

**\- **Vaya, nunca había sentido a un Yokai tan fuerte como tú. - respondió mientras terminaba de sentarse en la cama

\- Puedes detectarme, y aun así dormiste plácidamente miko

\- Puedo detectarte es cierto, pero si quisieras ya me hubiese matado… y no una miko.

\- Tienes poderes espirituales y los usas, claro que lo eres.

\- El que los tenga y los use, no significa que dedique mi vida a ese camino… simplemente me protejo cuando es necesario.

\- Hmp, que desperdicio ¿Qué caso tiene que te entrenes si no tienes un camino que seguir? – respondió arqueando una ceja. – Sólo estas perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Tengo un camino, tengo una vida propia …yo... (suspiro) No lo entenderías y no entiendo por qué tengo que hablar contigo de esto.

\- Porque te niegas a ti misma y buscas la aprobación de quien te rodea… si de verdad estuvieras segura de lo que haces no te escudarías con explicaciones tontas.

\- No lo entenderías – la chica tomaba las sabanas con fuerza mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- No estoy aquí para juzgarte, pero si te aceptas será más fácil para ti explotar todo tu potencial… te vi en batalla y eres excepcional.

\- Gracias – Una sensación extraña y familiar vino y se fue de ella como algo fugaz.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras miko? – Dijo sentándose en el futón en dirección a ella.

\- _otra vez me llamó así… ese título me repugna_ – Suspiro – bien creo, me duele todo el cuerpo…- levanto la mirada y recorrió con ella la habitación - ¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es rodar por un acantilado y … ¿Dónde estoy y que hago aquí?... ¿Quién eres?

\- Una pregunta a la vez MI-KO… número uno, fuiste atacada por un Yokai ciempiés del cual te salvé después de que calleras hacia el claro, número dos estas en el Castillo del Oeste y estas aquí porque yo te traje para que pudieras sobrevivir a esas heridas –hizo una pausa mientras la chica miro sus vendajes y después volvió a mirarlo a él – Y por último yo soy el Lord de las tierras del Oeste y sucesor de la Casa de la Luna.

-….

\- Escucha, quiero que sepas que mientras decidas quedarte en este castillo recibirás lo cuidados que necesites, no te será negado nada y podrás hacer casi cualquier cosa que se te plazca… - hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que la miko lo entendía y esta sólo asintió para que prosiguiera – hay ciertas reglas que te debo explicar, primero, yo escogeré tu ropa cada día, en especial cuando tenga visitas importantes y no estoy abierto a debate alguno, eres mi protegida y no aceptaré que vistas de forma vulgar – dijo recordando a la miko que acompañaba a su hermano

\- ¡En que época crees que estamos! ¡¿en la guerra civil?!

-…¿? – Sesshomaru la miró levantando una ceja - estamos en plena guerra civil, hay quienes llaman a estos años como el Período Sengoku.

\- ¡¿Que?! – la chica sintió que se desvanecía por un momento… - _he retrocedido 500 años ¿Cómo es posible?_ – suspiró designándose y tratando de asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba – Ni hablar – termino por resignarse.

\- Como te decía, yo escogeré tu ropa y punto… segundo dormirás en tu propia habitación, a la cual sólo podré entrar yo, tu dama Ami a quien pronto conocerás y Dai la curandera quien se encargará de tus heridas, tercero mientras estés débil comerás en donde te sea más cómodo, pero cuando te recuperes tendrás que asistir a la mesa junto conmigo y los demás de la casa y cuatro – suspiró – por lo general no me importa que hagas en todo el día mientras no pases de los jardines del palacio, pero cuando existan visitas, deberás estas a mi lado en todo momento.

\- ¿Como tú concubina? – levanto una ceja con incredulidad

\- Como mi protegida – Corrigió – Si decides irte deberás informarme, haré que un guardia te lleve a tu destino sana y salva.

\- ¿Por qué tantas preocupaciones conmigo?

\- Eres mi protegida, lo decidí en el momento que vi tu poder y aun si decides irte lo serás, si fueras otro humano… hubieras muerto.

\- Está bien

\- _eso fue demasiado fácil – _el Inu la miró tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, mientras esta le respondía la mirada desafiante

\- Sesshomaru ¿puedo pasar? – la voz de Dai lo saco de aquel trance en el que ambos habían caído

\- Pasa – Dai entro y esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a la chica por fin despierta, mientras el Inu se dirigía a la puerta – Iré a ver por qué tardan tanto en traer el desayuno.

\- Niña veo que ya estas mejor

\- Mizuki, mi nombre es Mizuki

\- Que curioso, significa _"Bella Luna"_

\- ¿Qué tiene de curioso?

\- Que Lord Sesshomaru es heredero de la Casa de la Luna.

\- ¿y eso que?

\- Tal vez estés destinada a pertenecer a este lugar – Respondió Dai Sonriendo – Pues perteneces a la Luna desde tu nacimiento.

\- La luna… - Un dolor insoportable llego a su cabeza – ¡AHHHHH!

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Una melodía de flauta sonaba en sus recuerdos mientras se veía a si misma cuando niña mirando desde su habitación a la luna para después decirle a su padre mientras la arropaba._

_\- La luna me ha reclamado _

_\- Mizuki ¿Qué cosas dices pequeña? – Respondió con una sonrisa_

_\- El señor de la casa de la Luna me ha reclamado y vendrá por mí._

_Sus recuerdos cambiaron de escenario encontrándose sentada en las escaleras mientras escuchaba a su padre hablar con su abuelo._

_\- Dice que el señor de la Casa de la Luna vendrá por ella, no sé cómo sacarle esa idea_

_\- Es el demonio que la acosa el que le ha dicho esas cosas estoy seguro, debemos deshacer el hechizo que le puso ese desgraciado._

_La pequeña corrió a su habitación donde ya se encontraba aquel ser de ojos ambarinos_

_\- ¿Mizuki, has sido buena niña?_

_\- No…- Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos – escuche a mi abuelo y a mi padre platicar, sé que no debo hacerlo, pero quieren separarme de usted._

_\- El Inu la miro con compasión – ven… vamos a otro lugar – le tendió la mano mientras ella se acercaba a él._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

\- ¡Mizuki! – escuchó a lo lejos una voz que la llamaba con desesperación sacándola de su trance.

\- ¿eh?

\- Niña, te quedaste congelada, ¿te sucede algo?

\- De repente me dolió la cabeza es todo

\- Parece que aún no te recuperas del todo… no te preocupes para eso estoy aquí, ahora déjame ver como siguen tus heridas.

La joven abrió el yukata y dejaba que la mujer retirara los vendajes para examinar su cuerpo.

\- Mizuki, respira hondo, necesito limpiar las heridas y esto dolerá un poco.

\- está bien

La joven respiró y la Yokai procedió a hacer el lavado con un pequeño pedazo de tela mientras la joven soltaba pequeños quejidos tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, sudaba frío con cada tacto y el aroma de sangre mezclado con sudor llegó a cierto Yokai que se encontraba en la planta baja.

\- _vaya que tiene fuerza d voluntad, si se tratara de otra humana seguro estaría soltando alaridos –_ pensaba mirando a las escaleras cuando la voz de uno de sus sirvientes le interrumpió.

\- Mi Lord, ¿qué comerá la humana?

\- ¿Que le preparaste a Rin?

\- Ella quiso Onigiri

\- Bien, entonces a ella prepara Sopa de miso y algo de fruta para ella

\- Si mi Lord.

\- Una cosa más, el plato lo llevaras a mi habitación, si tardas mucho te asesino – dijo fríamente algo que el cocinero sólo suspiró por dentro ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a las exigencias y amenazas de su Lord.

Sesshomaru regresó a la habitación y al entrar se encontró a la chica sentada sobre el futón sollozando lo cual hizo que este sintiera una opresión muy fuerte en su pecho al verla así… y eso lo desconcertaba ¿A caso el gran Lord del Oeste sentía compasión por una Humana? Aparto esa idea de su cabeza rápidamente para dirigirse hacia ella y sentarse a su lado.

\- Ya paso, no fue para tanto - fue todo lo que le dijo con un semblante tranquilo y serio

\- ¿A caso siempre eres tan frío? – Respondía con dolor y rabia en su voz, el Inu se quedó perplejo con el tono de la chica - ¿Crees que por haberme salvado la vida tienes el derecho de burlarte de mí sufrimiento? ¿o acaso te crees mi dueño? ¡Ja! – escupió un hilo de sangre, miró por primera vez al Sesshomaru a los ojos y este por sintió que su alma quemaba por dentro, esos ojos azules lo juzgaban y eso no le gustaba.

\- ¡Maldita ingrata! – Susurro y acto seguido se levantó para mirarla con todo el dolor que su corazón sentía en ese momento, la tomo con una mano del cuello y la levantó – lo único que he hecho es ayudarte - Dijo apretando el agarre esperando alguna reacción de dolor, pero ella sólo lo miraba sin inmutarse – pude dejarte morir... pude matarte y no lo hice.

\- ¡SESSHOMARU DÉJALA! – Gritó Dai sacándolo se sus pensamientos

\- Basura

frunció el ceño y la soltó dejando que cayera bruscamente sobre sus piernas aun lastimadas acto seguido Mizuki soltó un alarido seguido de un llanto.

\- ¡ME HUBIERAS DEJADO MORIR!

\- ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! – Grito Dai antes de que Sesshomaru replicara – Mizuki entra al baño, en seguida voy a ayudarte – la chica se levantó como pudo y entro en el baño dejando a Dai y Sesshomaru en la habitación.

\- Sesshomaru ven conmigo

\- Hmp

\- ¡Ahora! – Ambos salieron de la habitación para hablar en el pasillo

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Ella empezó – dijo sereno

\- ¿En serio te vas a justificar de esa forma? ¡pareces niño pequeño!

\- Es verdad, entré y la vi sollozando, trate de calmarla y explotó... lo único que he hecho desde que llegó es cuidarla – se justificaba con niño pequeño cuando no entiende que ha hecho algo mal.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

\- Le dije "Ya paso, no fue para tanto" – Dai suspiró

\- Eres un insensible

\- ¿Te vas a poner de su parte? – levantó una ceja

\- No la justifico, pero la entiendo... la pobre está en un lugar desconocido, herida y junto a un Macho que la trata como un estorbo.

\- Eso no es verdad, mande a hacer comida especial pensando en ella, le habilite una habitación al lado de la mía y mande traer los vestidos más finos para ella...

\- ¿Y? ... - el Inu se quedó mudo, no entendía lo que trataba de decirle Dai – De nada sirven los lujos si te tratan como peste... hoy por la mañana pude escuchar cómo le hablabas, ella no necesitaba tu juicio o tus reglas, necesitaba saber que estaba con alguien que la protegería en su estado y que no necesitaba estar alerta todo el tiempo... lejos de sentirse cómoda se siente como una prisionera... si quieres que esa humana se quede contigo debes hacerla sentir especial de verdad

\- ¡¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?! Yo no deseo que se quede a mi lado - Respondió ruborizado

\- Creo que Yako es más directo – alego mientras se sobaba la barbilla con la mano – Yako... ¿Por qué no le muestras las bondades de tus instintos a Sesshomaru? – El Inu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y estos comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojo con la pupila completamente azul mientras una voz ronca le respondía – Es mi turno – Yako estaba presente.


	4. CAPITULO III- CEREZOS

**CAPITULO III.-**** CEREZOS **

Mizuki se encontraba sentada en un banquillo lavando con delicadeza sus heridas, aun sollozando por la pelea de hace unos momentos.

\- Como se atreve… es un desgraciado, si tan sólo no estuviese tan herida me iría de inmediato

La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

\- Dai, pensé que

\- **_¿Tan desagradable soy?_** – Una voz familiar pero un poco más grave la interrumpió, Mizuki estaba a punto de voltear cuando la misma voz la detuvo – **_No te atrevas a voltear_** – Un escalofría recorrió su piel y ella comenzó a sudar frio estaba asustada, pensaba que él estaba ahí para matarla. El aroma a miedo llego a la nariz de Yako rápidamente y estaba feliz por la reacción de la joven, pero aun así trato de tranquilizarla –**_ No vine a hacerte daño _**– dijo mientras avanzaba.

\- Hace un momento trataste de ahorcarme

\- **_Era una advertencia, de haber querido te rompo el cuello en cuestión de un instante _**

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con voz suplicante, ambos sabían que en ese momento ella se encontraba en el momento más vulnerable en el que puede estar cualquier ser humano, estaba desnuda en un lugar extraño y dentro de un baño junto a alguien que podía arrebatarle la vida, sin mencionar que sus poderes se encontraban demasiado débiles por sus heridas profundas y el constante uso que les daba para poder sanar lo más pronto posible.

\- **_ Obediencia… ¿Qué no debías entrar al agua que se preparó con hiervas medicinales?_**_ – _Sesshomaru se inclinó detrás de ella quedando para arrebatarle la esponja de la mano, acto seguido se sentó en un banquillo a sus espaldas** – _déjame ayudarte_**_ – _y sin dar explicaciones comenzó a tallar la espalda y las heridas de la Miko.

\- Yo solo quería limpiar un poco mi cuerpo para no entrar sucia al agua.

\- **_Ya veo_** – Yako toco una de las heridas y recibió una pequeña descarga de Reiki –**_ Deja de malgastar tu energía, sólo te agotaras y en lugar de recuperarte estarás cansada física y espiritualmente, aquí nadie te hará daño… ni siquiera yo, lo prometo_**– le dijo serenamente al darse cuenta de lo que, hacía la chica, esta obedeció y Sesshomaru pudo continuar.

\- Así que obediencia – murmuró para si misma.

Yako la tomo en sus brazos y se introdujo con ella en la enorme bañera, luego la colocó de manera en que él quedara a espaldas de ella y comenzó a acaricias su cabello y hombros, la chica se rindió ante él y el misterio que guardaba, se sentía hechizada por cada palabra que salía de la boca de aquel hombre que hasta hace unos minutos parecía una roca.

\- ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo? – Logró decir después de unos minutos de silencio

-**_ No lo sé, tal vez porque tus habilidades en el campo de batalla y la forma en que dominas tu Reiki me impresionan, eres una humana intrigante_** – susurro en el oído de la chica lo cual la hizo estremecer y Yako pudo sentir como el corazón de ella se aceleraba y su piel, a pesar de estar dentro de agua caliente, se enrizaba por completo, sonrió levente **_"mi trabajo está hecho Sesshomaru, no lo eches a perder" _**Yako suspiro en su oído y dejo que al fin Sesshomaru tomase el control de su cuerpo.

-Es cálido

-…

\- Tu cuerpo, este abrazo es cálido.

Sesshomaru no se había percatado de que Yako lo dejo abrazando de la cintura a la Miko "_idiota_" pensó para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a soltase lentamente, pero una voz lo detuvo.

\- Es reconfórtate, por favor quédate así.

\- ¿Ahora me aceptas?

\- Me siento protegida… ¿Es en serio tu promesa?

\- uhm?

\- Que ni siquiera tú me harás daño durante mi estancia.

\- _"Maldito seas Yako"_ es en serio – la chica se giró quedando frente a él y le sonrió tímidamente

\- Entonces yo prometo seguir tus reglas lo mejor que pueda mientras este aquí.

\- Escucha, respecto de tu vestimenta… puedes vestir como tú quieras siempre que sea solamente la ropa que se encuentra en tu habitación y sólo cuando yo lo haga te pondrás el conjunto que yo indique.

\- Esta bien… Y… ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Lord Sesshomaru, Amo Sesshomaru o Mi señor? ¿Debo hablarte de usted de ahora en adelante o puedo tutearte como hasta ahora?

\- Cuando estemos frente a todos Dime "Lord Sesshomaru", no eres mi sirvienta como para decirme "amo o mi señor" … y cuando solo estemos tu y yo puedes hablarme de tu.

\- Esta bien…

\- Te dejarme relajarte ahora, el desayuno estará listo cuando salgas y al terminar tu dama de compañía te indicará donde esta tu habitación.

La chica salió de bañarse envuelta en un yukata y se dispuso a tomar sus alimentos mientras miraba fijamente a la ventana, los cerezos y el estanque situado en medio del jardín eran un paisaje exquisito para ella, la brisa era fresca, respiraba hondo una y otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo llegué a este lugar? – su mente divagaba una y otra vez entre recuerdos borrosos tratando de recordar algo, sus ojos se abrieron como plato en un instante – ¡El poso! caí al pozo y después salí en esta época… no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, me siento a la deriva…

\- ¿Mizuki Sama? – Alguien tocaba tras la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Su habitación esta lista Mizuki Sama

\- ¿Sama?, escucha entre tu y yo no hay diferencia alguna… Solo Mizuki

\- Mizuki Sama, usted es una Miko y yo sólo formo parte de la servidumbre… no puedo referirme a usted de esa forma – Una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la Miko.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Ami, mi nombre es Ami, Mizuki Sama

\- Ami… déjame decirte algo, yo he rechazado por mucho tiempo el convertirme en Miko oficialmente, nunca me he dedicado a eso a pesar de mis dones y eso me convierte en una simple humana… en cambio tú, aunque sirves a esta casa eres de una raza superior… eres una Yokai o me equivoco.

\- Nn-No Mizuki Sama

\- Ami Sama – La Yokai abrió lo ojos, sintió terror de que su Señor escuchara.

\- Por favor no me llame de esa forma o Lord Sesshomaru…

\- Entonces al menos cuando estemos sólo tu y yo llámame por mi nombre.

\- Si Mizuki Sa… Mizuki.

Mizuki le sonrió y ambas salieron de la habitación del Lord del Oeste para dirigirse al de la Miko rebelde, caminaron unos pasos hacia la habitación contigua y entraron en ella. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era casi igual de enorme y elegante que la de Lord Sesshomaru.

\- En general se usa para visitas de alto rango.

\- Puedo notarlo…

La Miko recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación, era completamente blanca con delicados adornos en dorado, el futón era tan enorme como el otro casi parecía una cama, debajo de sus pies podía encontrar una alfombra tinta y por un lado un enorme balcón, la chica camino hacia el armario y lo encontró lleno de hermosos kimonos, vestimentas de sacerdotisa y demás ropas de la época.

\- Mi Lord mando a traer ropa adecuada para usted Miko-Sama… perdón Mizuki.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Sabe? Ustedes dos se parecen

\- ¿Perdón? – La chica giro su cabeza hacia Ami mientras levantaba una ceja

\- Si, ambos son de pocas palabras y caminan como sólo los de la realeza lo hacen, como si flotaran en el aire… Mizuki, dicen que usted es una princesa ¿Eso es cierto?

\- Algo así

\- Ya veo, se nota… la dejo para que pueda relajarse, del otro lado de esa puerta se encuentra su baño.

Mizuki, se quedo pensando en su hogar, si a eso se le podía llamar hogar, si bien era cierto que ella pertenecía a la alta sociedad, detestaba tener que convivir con esas personas tan frías, ella prefería los días con sus amigos y con su abuelo. Caminó hacia el balcón y pudo ver una vez más los cerezos.

\- Estos… estos son iguales al del templo de mi abuelo

Una lagrima escurría por su mejilla y el aroma a agua salada no pasó desapercibido por un Daiyōkai de cabellos blancos que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Será mejor que la deje en paz – se giro para retirarse, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe

\- Olvidaste que puedo sentir tu Yoki, pasa Sesshomaru Sama - El Yokai se giró y vio a la Miko cabizbaja en el marco de la puerta, ni siquiera había tratado de ocultar sus lágrimas.

\- Miko… - Sesshomaru entró y esta vez se limitó a mirarla, no quería volver a lastimarla con sus palabras.

\- Sesshomaru… ¿A qué has venido?

\- A ver si ya te habían traído a tu habitación

\- ¿Sólo a eso?

\- También, quería saber como estabas y por lo visto algo te pasa

\- Nostalgia… Nostalgia y preocupación

\- ¿Hm?

\- Los cerezos me recuerdan a mi abuelo, a pesar de que vivo al lado de su casa, hace tiempo no lo visito ¿sabes? La ultima vez insistió en que debería convertirme en Miko y yo … pelee con él por eso - las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar una vez más de los ojos de la joven - es un gran monje y me entrenó tanto física como espiritualmente… gracias a el se usar las todo tipo de armas, conozco el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y puedo usar y enfocar mi energía espiritual en ambos tipos de combate – una mueca que aparentaba ser sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mizuki y su voz comenzó a quebrarse – A pesar de todo el me ha apoyado es el único de mi familia que realmente me acepta como soy y yo lo trate muy mal…el me dijo lo mismo que tú, que no debía negar quien era y yo sólo… yo sólo – finalmente la miko se rompí en llanto dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose con sus manos en el piso – ¡Tengo miedo de no volver a verlo nunca!

\- Calma miko, ahora sólo debes preocuparte por mejorar… - se inclinó hacia ella posándose en una de sus rodillas para tomar con una de sus manos su rostro y hacer que ella lo mirara – te prometo que buscaré la forma de que regreses con tu familia pronto.

\- Tu… no entiendes.

\- Claro que lo entiendo.

\- No, a mi no sólo la distancia me separa de mi abuelo, también…

-El tiempo…- le interrumpió sereno.

\- ¿Lo sabias?

\- No eres la primera Miko futurista que conozco, sin embargo, aun no se como logra aquella mujer tan indecente ir y venir a través del tiempo. – La mujer abrió los ojos como platos

\- ¿Hay alguien más de otra época aquí?

\- Si, una mujer desagradable, pero estoy dispuesto a hablar con ella para ayudarte – la mujer se abalanzó sobre el Lord del Oeste abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Un beso tras otro se acumulaban el rostro de Sesshomaru quien sólo podía mantenerse con la espalda al piso y los ojos bien abiertos mientras sus manos se mantenían en el aire petrificadas, el Inu no sabía cómo actuar ante tal reacción de la miko, sin embargo, un beso traicionero se posó en los labios del Daiyokai, la joven al darse cuenta del error se separó rápidamente de él quedando sentada en el piso con las mejillas rojas y cabizbaja.

\- Lo siento… fue la emoción…

Sesshomaru no podía dejar de verla estupefacto, sin darse cuenta con sus dedos tocaba sus labios, aquella calidez se posó en su pecho.

\- Descuida…. por ahora vístete, hay ropa en tu armario escoge lo que te gusté y después puedes pasear por el palacio, como dije nada te será negado.

Sesshomaru se incorporó una vez más al mismo tiempo que tomaba a la Miko rebelde le las manos para ayudarla a levantarse, acto seguido la miró a los ojos y salió sin decir más. Pasada una media hora el Lord cardinal se encontraba recostado bajo un cerezo frente al estanque analizando aquel beso furtivo de la Miko, si bien sabia que se trataba de un accidente la acción había removido algo en su interior, en todo esto pensaba cuando una visión lo deslumbro, la joven salía al jardín acompañada de su dama, vestía una Hakama color uva con detalles de flores de cerezo en la parte inferior y un Haori color Salmon también con flores de cerezo, el cabello trenzado de un lado y suelto de otro, Sesshomaru la miraba de arriba abajo, era una dulce apreciación, de pronto sus ojos azules lo miraron y este suspiró profundamente.


	5. CAPITULO IV- FURTIVO EN MI CORAZÓN

**CAPITULO IV.- FURTIVO EN MI CORAZÓN**

Una sacerdotisa de avanzada edad se encontraba en el campo recolectando hiervas medicinales cuando un hombre de largas cabelleras plateadas se colocaba detrás de ella sin mediar palabra.

\- Mi lord ¿Cómo está la pequeña Rin?

\- Bien

\- Siempre tan encantador

\- Hmp

\- ¿Qué te trae a estas tierras Sesshomaru?

\- Necesito preguntarte algo anciana

\- Ya veo dime ¿Que necesita saber?

\- ¿Como es que la indecente mujer de mi medio hermano llega a esta época?

La anciana se quedó helada en su lugar, ella no sabía que aquel Daiyōkai tenia conocimiento de tal cosa, lo miró en silencio temiendo que al darle la información planease hacerle algo al pozo que le permitía ir y venir de esta época.

\- Mi lord… yo

\- No trates de ocultármelo, es demasiado evidente que la línea del tiempo se mueve de diferente forma en ella, Así que…

\- Es verdad, para ustedes es fácil advertirlo, pero a Inuyasha le costó darse cuenta.

\- Él es hibrido, por lo tanto, hay ciertas cosas que ignora al igual que todos los Hanyō

\- Sin embargo y con todo respeto mi Lord, es algo que no puedo revelarle si no me dice antes para que quiere saber esa información.

\- Descuida, no pretendo asesinar a esa mujer si es lo que te preocupa.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hay otra miko que ha logrado romper la barrera del tiempo y se encuentra a mi cuidado, sin embargo, debe volver a su época ya que su condición es débil.

\- ¿Usted cuidando de una humana?

\- No sería la primera vez.

\- Bueno es una miko.

\- ¿Me dirás o tengo que ir con el idiota de Inuyasha?

\- ¿Sabe como fue que ella llegó a este tiempo?

\- Lo único que se es que se encontraba en un templo abandonado no muy lejos de aquí, recostada al lado de un viejo pozo

\- Ya veo, lo mas probable es que ella llegara por ese pozo…

\- No comprendo.

\- Hay muchas cosas que usted ignora a pesar de ser un Daiyōkai

\- Entonces enséñame.

\- Sígueme

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio directo al pozo traga huesos, al llegar Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja en busca de respuestas.

\- Aquí es, este el pozo devora huesos, Kagome entra y es transportada a su época 500 años hacia el futuro.

\- Que simple.

\- Pero no lo es, el pozo devorador sólo permite el paso de ella e Inuyasha, cualquiera de los demás que intente pasar simplemente se topa con la tierra.

\- Así que Inuyasha a logrado viajar al futuro.

\- Así es, es extraño tal vez por la conexión espiritual que hay entre ambos…

\- Eso no me interesa – Le interrumpió por primera vez

\- Este pozo al igual que el de aquel templo que menciona fueron creados de la madera del mismo árbol, no me extraña que ambos tengan la capacidad de transportar personas a través del tiempo. Para que la joven que está a tu cargo regrese a su época, lo único que debe hacer es entrar a ese pozo, pero debes tener cuidado, ya que si Naraku descubre esto podría destruidos.

\- Descuida, no es mi intención que Naraku se entere sobre esto, te agradezco la información. – Sesshomaru de disponía a retirarse cuando Kaede interrumpió su andar.

\- Una cosa más, si la joven esta destinada a cumplir alguna misión en esta época, créame que regresará y lo mas probable es que necesite de usted.

\- Que estupidez.

Dicho lo anterior el Inu siguió su camino hacia el bosque dejando a una pensativa Kaede atrás.

\- Con que otra joven… ¿Ahora que calamidad será la que se nos viene encima? – Dijo la anciana mientras miraba como desaparecía Sesshomaru entre los árboles del bosque.

En los jardines de oeste se encontraba una joven recostada bajo un árbol peinando a una pequeña que ya hacia dormida entre sus brazos. La pequeña vestía un Kimono blanco con el obi rosa pástale y decorados del mismo color y el cabello completamente suelto mientras que la mayor usaba un kimono blanco con el obi en verle al igual que las puntas y flores blancas decorando los extremos de el mismo, el cabello suelto con un pequeño adorno de flor en él.

\- Miko

\- Lord Sesshomaru

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Rin duerme…

\- Entiendo… ya descubrí como puedes regresar a tu época

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Cuando tu lo pidas, nos podemos ir

\- Me gustaría primero poder hablar con Rin – miró a la niña que dormía en su regazo

\- Como tu lo prefieras, no te estoy obligando a irte.

Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de su palacio

\- ¿Te vas a ir? – un susurro interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven Miko.

\- Rin ¿estabas despierta escuchando?

\- No lo pude evitar… - Mizuki acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

\- Sabes que tengo que irme

\- ¿No eres feliz aquí?

\- No es eso, es sólo que tengo un hogar y necesito volver.

\- ¿Por tus heridas?

\- Si… escucha, estos días para mi han sido agradables y si pudiera me quedaba contigo, pero tengo que volver para poder recuperarme, además mi abuelo me espera y… te prometo que si puedo regresaré pronto.

\- Esta bien ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- No lo sé, supongo que lo mas pronto posible para que tu y el señor Sesshomaru regresen a su viaje.

\- Esta bien.

La noche cayo rápidamente en el castillo del oeste y una luna llena iluminaba la noche, mientras un demonio de largos cabellos plateados y piel tan blanca como la luna descansaba al borde de un pequeño estanque bajo un cerezo, de pronto una melodiosa voz interrumpía su paz.

\- Sesshomaru

\- Miko…- aspiraba aquella fragancia que hace días lo volvía loco mientras abría sus ojos dejando que el ámbar se posara sobre aquella delicada figura. La joven posada frente a él del otro lado del estanque con tan solo una Yukata blanca que dejaba vislumbrar tenuemente su figura gracias a la luz de la luna, a su parecer esa sería la figura de un ser celestial digno de la casa de la Luna. – ¿Ya has decidido miko?

\- Si, quisiera regresar mañana.

\- Esta bien… te llevaré al medio día.

\- Gracias.

La miró retirarse impasible como es característico en él y al encontrarse sólo suspiró no sabiendo ni el mismo se de alivio o decepción.

\- Por fin te vas Miko… pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – resolvió para sí mismo.

Esa noche las horas pasaron rápidamente, y cuando menos pensó se encontraba con ella frente aquel pozo donde la conoció, la despedida de ella y Rin fue emotiva y ambas prometieron no olvidarse una de la otra, Sesshomaru por su parte se limito a mirarlas desde lejos.

\- Es hora Miko - Decía sobre el pozo mientras le estiraba una mano para ayudarla a subir.

\- Si – La joven lo tomó de la mano y subió a su lado y miro con duda hacia su interior.

\- Descuida, no permitiré que toques el piso si algo sale mal. - la joven lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió

\- Gracias por todo – acto seguido le besó en los labios y antes de que el Inu pudiese reaccionar ella saltó dentro del pozo dejando una estela de luz detrás de sí.

\- No miko, gracias a ti por dejar aquel beso furtivo en mi corazón – susurro mientras se tocaba los labios y sonreía para sí.


End file.
